


Pirouettes

by felandaris



Series: Ever After [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan dances around the room, unaware of her audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I held a spontaneous mini giveaway [on Tumblr ](http://cullenstairshenanigans.tumblr.com/) which the lovely graciesmom0618 won by posting a photo of herself reading my smut at church. Luckily she hasn't been struck by lightning yet and was able to prompt this as her prize.

“Love, are you coming to-“

Cullen freezes in his tracks as he reaches the stairtop, the words catching in his throat. The waves of warm sunshine pouring into the room have him squinting, but not enough to miss the scene unfolding before him.

In the privacy of her own quarters the Inquisitor has her eyes closed, her hair down and is dancing to a melody playing only to her ears. She hasn’t noticed him. Arms stretched to either side and head tilted, she’s twirling through the room, describing light-footed circles past pieces of furniture, through pools of sunlight.

Her skirt is floating around her, as are her long tresses. She’s oblivious to his presence, completely absorbed in this moment of precious respite. _And she deserves it._ Even with Corypheus defeated, diplomacy, strategy and endless meetings more than take their toll on her. Every day obliges her anew to be in control; stand regal and imposing. Seeing her allowing herself some absentminded silliness, even for a lunch break’s duration, draws a smile on his face and warms his heart.

But not _just_ his heart.

This being the woman he loves more than he’d thought possible, it doesn’t take him long to notice _other_ details about her dreamy display.

Her slender feet are bare, her toenails painted in the most kissable shade of red. Cullen’s fingertips twitch ever so lightly with the sudden desire to grab hold of one of the short digit; bathe it in kisses, maybe run his tongue over it.

Though no longer in regular battles she has more than kept her shape. Cullen’s groin tightens as his eyes travel up the length of her toned legs, just hinted at under the light skirt.

 _And_ she’s foregone the band today. Under the cotton blouse the swell of her breasts is unmistakeable, swaying gently with her tuneless song. As her dance continues her bosom bounces and the material shifts, revealing swollen pink flesh between button holes for a breathless second. Cullen’s teeth grind as his cock stiffens to its full size.

Surprise has evolved into amusement and now arousal, pulsing hot and fast in his veins and loins. Unsure what to do about it, he remains passive, shifting his weight on a calming exhale.

Whereas his voice hadn’t caught her attention earlier, the creak of the wooden stairs doesn’t go unnoticed. Cullen curses himself as she spins around. Panic distorts her features, strains her poise as she scans the room for the nearest weapon.

Upon seeing his familiar face her posture relaxes yet her mouth remains open, her brow creasing as inevitable embarrassment sets in.

Cullen decides to take charge of the situation, not wanting to leave his love feeling uncomfortable. Ascending the final steps, he crosses the distance towards her. His smile is both reassuring and assertive.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he purrs.


	2. Indulgence

Trevelyan feels caught, completely and utterly. Though it was Cullen uncovering her moment’s frivolity, the mere notion of being watched dancing around like a fool makes her stomach churn in humiliation.

She wants to be mortified, run off and lock herself in the bath chambers. Except he’s not letting her. The sting of embarrassment softens into confusion as she finds herself backing up against the bed, driven by his slow, deliberate approach.

A few more wobbly steps and her calves hit the wooden frame. Sinking down into the mattress she recognises his look, that predatory glint.

As she shuffles up the bed his appraising gaze remains on her, every detail he registers further darkening his eyes. Trevelyan’s flush is quickly diluting into the prickle of budding lust and an acute awareness of how her skirt is riding up, exposing her smalls. And of how damp they suddenly feel, soaking with the sinful little droplets he never fails to draw from her.

Leaning back on her elbows, Trevelyan decides to play along, glancing up at him from under fluttering lashes.

“How long have you been watching?” The fingertip casually brushing down her chest thoroughly betrays her innocent tone.

Cullen’s smirk is cocky, salacious and irresistible. “Long enough,” he croaks, grinning wider when her eyes follow his hand as it cups the appetising bulge rounding out his trousers’ front.

Trevelyan draws an audible breath, sharper than she’d like, at the hint of what lies behind the fine fabric. _Two can play at this game_ , she reminds herself as her legs slide along the silken sheets. A glance darts from Cullen’s face to his crotch and back up in a challenge to complement her next question.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t noticed you?”

“I don’t… _know_ ,” comes his absentminded answer before he manages to tear his gaze off where two fingers are now rubbing up and down her knickers. “What would you _like_ me to do?” he offers, looking at her.

Her simple answer is to sit up and cup her bosom through her blouse, squeezing harder when he hums his approval. Holding his stare, she makes quick work of the buttons, flicking her tongue out as her breasts _bounce_ free. The top still hangs from her shoulders when she slips one thumb, then another, between her lips, sucking hard like she knows he’d love her to. A thread of moisture follows the digits, breaking only when they rub circles around her areolae. Her mouth falls open as she lets an extra throaty moan roll from her lips. Arousal is heating her skin, pulsating between her thighs, making her head spin and her body _crave_ him.

Still standing at the bed’s foot, Cullen continues to smirk. His controlled demeanour, however, is diminishing a little more with every second he watches.

Trevelyan raises the stakes, shimmying out of her smalls; hissing when her bare bum rubs against the cool sheets. She relishes Cullen’s hushed curse, a further crack in his façade as her legs spread wide, showing him how wet she is. A single finger scouts down the hairless expanse of her mound, slowing down just to tantalise him then dips in once, and again. Cullen’s jaw sits clenched as his irises bounce up and down following the probing digit’s motions.

To add to his torment she brings her fingers up to her mouth, parting her lips around the glistening tips. Never breaking eye contact, she laps up her own essence, the bitter sweetness she’s so often savoured from his kiss.

And at last the façade shatters.

Cullen hisses what may be _That’s it, t_ earing his shirt over his head then reaching for his belt. The buckle clanks as he fumbles away, carnal need leaving his fingers shaky. Once he’s managed, his trousers and smalls come off in a fluid motion to pool above his boots.

Trevelyan cannot stop herself from moaning when his erection bobs out of its confines, nor her quim from throbbing when he takes himself in hand. Impatient fingers wrap around stiff flesh, silken skin glides up and down, hiding then exposing the purple head. Cullen’s pelvis curls, his lower abdominals flex and his chest heaves with each tug. A tiny bead of sweat runs from between tousled curls. His cheeks are flushed, full lips parted as he pumps himself.

He’s _beautiful_ \- broad and lean and potent. Yet he’s hopelessly weak; a slave to his instincts, to the slick plunge of her fingers, the assertive half-moons her thumb describes.

Her body is caught in desire’s tight grip now. Every touch dares her skin, her peaks, her pearl to withstand the delicious pressure.

 _Should they stop and tend to each other?_ But before her Cullen is palming himself to the view of her riding her own fingers. His lustful abandon, the moist slurps of their joint pleasure become a fever, a rush that she can no longer resist.

Wrists twist, hips thrust and voices rise in harmony and to a rhythm only audible to the lovers, as if continuing her earlier dance.

From deep inside climax crests, and everything rises- her hips rocking into her hand, chest arching up, her nipples pointing at the ceiling. And then she’s there, coming for him, under his eyes and all over her hand. It’s the sight, the sound of her that sends him, too, spiralling with a broken cry of her name.

The mattress dips as he sinks to his knees before her. For each of her keening _oh_ s a thick white jet spurts hot and sticky on her thighs, her stomach, her _breasts_. She surrenders to a climax so blindingly intense she’s reduced to a heap of quivering limps and high-pitched half-words.

Through the haze of lust fading into bliss the lovers share a look and a sheepish grin. Boneless and beat, Cullen sinks down beside her, finally kicking off his boots.

Once her own pulse has slowed, her toes have uncurled and her limbs feel pleasantly heavy Trevelyan turns to face him. Dipping just the tip of a finger down her chest, she chuckles at his pained groan when the digit disappears between her lips.

She hums when he gets a handkerchief from the side table and gives her a gentle wipe down. Then wide arms close around her, his torso the most comforting blanket. Trevelyan inhales deeply, sweat and soap and happiness; ignoring duty’s call for another blessed moment.

“So, Commander,” she purrs, winding a loose blonde curl around her finger. “What was it you came up here for?”

Trevelyan yelps when Cullen shifts to pin her down under his weight then raises an eyebrow when he stirs anew between their bodies.

“I’m afraid, Inquisitor,” he drawls, swallowing her giggle with a kiss, “I could hardly care less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
